Ravens story from the beginning
by RavensDragonflyFire
Summary: This is the story behind my first story (The Mystery of Raven). See how everything started with her family and see how as time went on Raven and her bothers and sister changed and why Pitch is the only one that the spirits have met. See how it ALL started.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Rise of the Gardians**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1: How it all began

On a seemingly empty planet but there is a spirit of the planet, the protecter of the planet. The womans hair was three different color of greens, had beautiful brown skin, and ocean blue eyes. She wore a yellow cloth over her chest and another around her waist. She walks the vast emptiness watching over the land and water making sure that it is safe. She never stopped walking and examining her land but she was overwhelmed with a content feel of loneliness.

Then one day she looked up at the sky and wandered why she must walk this place alone. Suddenly a wide smile graced her face as an idea formed in her mind. Then with a look of determination she stretched out her hands and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes past a bright light emerged from her. When the light faded there stood four spirits standing about 5 feet in frond of the woman. There was 2 boys and 2 girls looking around with confused and curious looks on their faces.

One of the boys had glowing white straight shoulder length hair, skin, and eyes. He wore a light gray kimono slightly loose around his lean body. To his left was another boy with jet black hair, dark gray skin, and gray eyes with specs of red around the pupil. He wore a long black kimono tightly around his thin form. On the first boys right was a girl with long blue wavy hair with white highlights, her skin was green and yellow scales, and her eyes match that of the first woman but looked like they were moving like waves in the ocean. The last girl had long black faded into purple at the ends wavy hair with purple peak-a-boo highlights, misty white skin, and grayish white eyes with a hint of blue that look like they are moving kinda like the clouds in the sky. She wore a long black flowy lace dress with long loose sleeves.

The woman smiled excitement and relief in her eyes, "Hello my children," She greeted them with tears brimming her eyes. "I am Ivy, spirit of the Earth," She says as she gestures around her with her hands. "Mother Earth but you can call me mother." A mixture of smiles and smirks filled the group of young spirits.

"But who are we, Mother. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say I don't remember anything but a bright light then seeing you after it cleared. I just don't understand. Where did we come from?" The glowing boy asked using his mind but everyone was able to hear it in their minds. The rest looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"My apologies, children let me give you your names." She says as she walked to stand in front of the dark haired boy and examined him she smiled slightly and said, "your name is Pitch you are the spirit of darkness." He smiled back and nodded as she moved on to the next boy and did the same with him, then she smiled wider and lovingly and said, "you name is Manny you are the spirit of the moon" She said gesturing to the sky to where the glowing ball of land was then turned back to him and smiled and moved to the girl to his right. She examined her and said "your name is Marina, you are the spirit of the ocean."

Ivy moved to the last of her children and met her cloudy eyes and her breath hitched as she saw a flood of emotions swam in her eyes, while the others only had 2 or 3 and she examined them this spirit child of hers had more then she could name. She could pick out curiosity, mischief, playfulness, love, trust, excitment, and some many more. She was overwhelmed by all the emotions she could see in her daughters eyes and there was a brightness there too like the sun behind a thin layer of clouds; innocence. She smiled at the girl as she let out the breath that got hitched in her throught. "You my dear child your name is Raven" She said as she held her hand palm up and a light glowed and when the light disappeared and a black bird was there staring at Raven, and the girls excitment skyrocketed. She jumped up and down clapping her hand. Mother Earth smiled pleased with the girls response and said finished her explanation, "you are the spirit of the wind." Then pushed her hand with the bird up in the sky and the bird started flying away.

.

.

.

 **hope you liked this. This is the story behind the story of The Mystery of Raven, there is more to it to explain more about Raven and how she changed and her relationship with Pitch, Manny, Mother, and Marina. So stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Rise of the Gardians**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Years have past since Mother 'birthed' us. Everyone made themselves at home in different locations; where they just connected with the area. Manny, my eldest brother, made is home on the moon feeling most at peace. Of course, being the Spirit of the Moon. He loved it there it was quiet and and peaceful. Though he loved being on Earth too and spending time with all of use; it was just that he was the quietest of the four siblings even if he wasn't only able to communicate telepathically. It fit him well actually. He kept to him self for the most part anyway, he liked it best that way. Not because he didn't enjoy spending time with the family but just because he enjoyed silence and solitude. He did enjoy spending time with everyone.

We have all spent tons of time together through the thousands of years since we were created by Mothers light. He spent a lot of time with Marina, which makes sense with her being very quiet as well, though not as quiet as Manny, she did not talk a lot either. She was the nicest of us all. She was always there for all of us her home always open to us at all times. She didn't seem to have a mean or angry bone in her scaly body. Oh speaking of her beautiful home, she created her home in the middle of the ocean. We all started calling it Atlantis and the name just kinda stuck. I was always excited to visit there. Everything there had its own beauty to it even the ground. I loved it there it was the most beautiful place I could every dream of. Everything had a water through glass look. Atlantis just felt... pure, and when the sun hit the beautiful city at its highest peak it light the sky with swiveling rainbows(like when he sun hit the water in a pool and you can see rainbows in the water). It had so many places but yet was still open at the same time, like the ocean. My sweat older sisters soul and spirit was reflected in her city, and it was my favorite place in the world... till that was ruined, but that comes later.

Pitch, my best-friend and big brother (the second oldest of the siblings), gravitated to the wooded areas being dark and him enjoying the darkness and night. I enjoyed it there as well. The woods were beautiful specially at night. He was playful, a lot like myself, we were really close. We would play hide and seek and tag all the time. We enjoyed each others company. He also very much enjoyed visiting Atlantis with me. We had fun there when ever we visited. We liked to prank our siblings and mother all the time. Though it started to get old mainly because after thousands of years they were able to see our pranks from a mile away. We quickly got tiered of them evading our pranks or not reacting to them and that's how trouble would be created. Though I will get to that later.

Now I'm sure you are all curious about the one and only Raven; me. The youngest and baby of the family. All of my siblings were always very protective of me. I was reckless and seemingly fearless. I was a free spirit and a wild card. I never really settled down in one spot. I don't like being tied down in one spot nor do I like being indoors too long. The way I look at it is the world is my home and the sky is where I belong. I prefer freedom and the open world traveling anywhere and everywhere my heart takes me and that's how it will always stay. My family admired my spirit and adored me; and I felt their love, it sparked my soul, spirit, and heart and I loved them all back...

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm so sorry about my neglect on my updates my was a mess for a while but I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Feel free to review. be back soon..**


End file.
